cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Great War III
It's kind of biased against the Initiative. :I might once-over this thing and see if I can make it a bit more...accurate. It's also missing a lot of the backstory. I'm going to need to work with a couple people on the "other side" to capture the attitudes right. Drop me a line if you have any ideas. Oh, and I didn't actually consider adding plaid to the dramanations meter. TheNeverender 22:59, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Should we include The Sphere as an underlined or sub-section in the Legion side? Example. In the GW2 wiki, there is a League subsection, and under it others, is it possible that under all the alliances fighting the Initiative, we should put The Sphere as a subsection aswell? :-The Sphere could be added as one alliance, but if they are fighting against Initiative and haven't explicitly stated they're not fighting for Sparta (or whatever you call it), they would be placed under Sparta. ::-The Sphere is an alliance of many alliances, one of which I am apart of, so thay should be put a one alliance. FERGUS_MANERGUS :::-How do you mean? Have all of the sphere grouped under one banner on Aegeis side? Markup Reminder A reminder to all: 1) Please sign any items in the discussion page by using four tildas (~~~~). This is for Timestamp reasons as well as identification. 2) If you find statements that you feel are biased you can use flags to help clarify. Examples of these flags are the "Source" flag and the "Opinion needs balancing flag" . Salpta 16:13, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Bias Issues Yeah this does sort of focus too much on Legion, you might want to try to get some reports from other leaders on what was going on with them when the fighting started, like FAN, TOP, GOONS, or NPO. I think having the same information up there for one of the Initiative members as there is for Legion and GATO right now, would be a step in the right direction. Ideally we want all of both sides mentioned the same way. :I think I good way to explain the progression of the war, using hard data collected from the Sanctioned Alliance Statistic Depot on the CN Forums,: :http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=46337 :... would be to make a section based off of how the strength and alliance numbers changed throughout the War so the article doesn't simply explain how the war started and that it finished with X surrendering to Y on such and such date. :You should also post a timeline for all DoW's, a timeline for all DoN's and then try to find out who was engaging who more specifically. This will help in the understanding of how the war progressed for both sides because alliances like Legion jumped in later changing the outcome of the war dramatically. :Hope that works, I guess the best thing to do is just get an official story from some of the Initiative members to make it more even handed. JTBeowulf 14:06, 29 March 2007 (UTC)